


All for me...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	All for me...

This was the original manip I did forever ago...

And this is the revised version. 


End file.
